tales_of_a_neverending_fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Creating a Relic
Creating a relic can be very useful, as weapons can be quite useful in battle. Create your own for a price of $1,000 per relic. Create a new page, name the relic (with an untaken name) and fill in the specifics below. Some of this relic stuff is complex, but we'll try to tone it down a tad so you can understand easier. There will be specifics by each pointer. Race of Creators What race created this relic? First, when creating a relic, you need to decide what race forged it. But remember, don't just make it up. It will most likely depend on what type of relic you are creating that will make it clear what race forged it. Here are some of the relics that the races were known for making with the resources and skills that they had: Elves The Elves were quite famous for their interesting style of effective battle relics. They were normally on the slender side of things, and long. They were most commonly made of iron and had sharp tips forged to inflict pain. The hilts or handles of these relics were often made of a strong polished wood but sometimes made of metal, like the tip. These are examples of some of the more famous Elvin relic types: * Spears * Bows * Arrows Mages Mages were not particularly famous for their relic types, because they were more famous for their magic. However, the mages did have an interesting general relic type. Most of theirs would be rather long and slender, but then have a big jewel of some sort at the end (this method was normally used for the purpose of magic). Usually, these relics would be enchanted and quite priceless to sell in a market, since of the rare magic surrounding it, amazing jewels, and last but not least, the basic material. The basic material used for these relics was gold. These are examples of some of the most famous mage relic types: * Staffs * Wands Orcs The Orcs were by far the most famous forgers of the time. With their strength, they were able to forge quite amazing relics. Normally, their creations would have a strong wooden hilt or handle, covered by leather so it was easier to hold. They would normally have a rather heavy top, made of some of the following metals: iron, platinum, uranium, and silver. Altogether, the orcs made quite the profit from selling the death weapons. These are examples of some of the more famous Orc relic types: * Swords * Hammers * Axes * Shield Magimals ''' Magimals were never famous for forging, since their climate and their hands were equally horrible. They did not need such things to harness magic, nor did they need melee weapons because of their voice-controlled long-range magic. But, if the magimals ever did make relics, they often took after characteristics of the animal that was apart of them. There was such a large variety and yet so little relics made that there are no examples given here. But things like staffs with the head of it shaped like a snake are the kinds of things they would make. '''Mortals Mortals never made any relics. Choose Your Relic Type Now, choose your relic type. You know what race it is now, and what kind of options you have. Will it be a staff, or a sword? A bow, or a spear? You decide! Choose Your Base Material So, now you have the relic type. What is your base material? You know what each race uses, so pick one of those. For example, if you are to make a staff, will you make the hilt or handle gold or silver? You pick! Choose Your Top Material Now, choose your top material. It can be the same as the bottom or at least something that doesn't clash directly. For example, if you had a staff, and the base was gold, what would the top jewel be? If you had a sword, and you knew the hilt was iron, what would the top be? You decide! Choose The Purpose Choose the purpose of this relic, Is it to fight? To perform magic? If it can perform magic, what enchants is it enchanted with? You decide! Name It Name your relic something strong and fearsome. Like, the _________ of __________, or ________'s _________. You decide what kind of name your relic deserves!Category:Relics Category:Help